


Sex Arcade: Elsa

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [10]
Category: Frozen (2013), Sex Arcade - Fandom
Genre: Analingus, Collars, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Easter Eggs, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa yearns for only one thing, one sweet, precious thing. However, if she got it, we wouldn't be here. The universe is cruel.</p><p>Written for Sabu's pic for April 2nd (I got the weeks messed up earlier).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanciful Queen 164

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 164  
Subject: Elsa  
Occupation: Queen  
Charge Per Hour: $300.00  
Acquisition date: 13/3/16  
Acquisition level: Medium

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’4”  
Weight: 121 pounds  
Bodytype: Slender  
Hair: Platinum Blonde, long/braided  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 21  
Blood Type: A

Clientele:  
Male: 14%  
Female: 86%

 

002: Arendelle Dining Room

“Oh, you're so good…” Her breathy moans spiked as her sister’s tongue curled inside her, caressing her inner walls with its broad edges while the tip dabbed upwards intermittently. As if that weren’t enough, the devious little redhead swirled three of the fingers on her right hand inside her backside, stroking the other side of the thin divide with the same languid passion. The Queen's grip on the table faltered, shifting the table and sending a candle stick careening toward the ground. Face slick with her juices, the Princess recoiled, silently giggling as she licked her fingers. “No, no, don't stop. Nobody heard it.”

“My Queen?” the voice of her handmaiden echoed out from the corridor outside the dining chamber, accompanied by an approaching faint light.

The two women erupted into gleeful, frightened snickers, fleeing the room for the royal quarters with all the shed articles of clothing they could manage to carry. The young servant was likely to deduce some sort of mischief was about in the night, but neither she nor the rest of staff seemed to recognize the full truth. And it was all for the better, too. It was easier to explain away midnight games than _midnight games_.

And Elsa never did tire of the _games_ , eagerly accepting Anna between her legs as she splayed herself out on the edge of her bed, sighing at the sight of her knelt down before her and at the sensations she inflicted upon her. Such a _naughty_ girl she was, always transforming her Queen into a sweaty, writhing mess. And so dutiful, paying equal amounts of attention to both her private places, making both reach their satisfying peaks. The braided monarch had to fight the urge to reach out and place her hand on the back of her sister’s head to direct her actions, preferring to feel Anna offer up her affection towards her without her feeling like she was being commanded to do so.

The commands were best reserved for when she was bent over with the redhead’s fingers in her hair and whispering such wonderful things to her. Then she could give simple, effective commands for once in her day: _harder, faster, deeper, slower_. Elsa did so love being filled with her own creations by her Princess, especially when the fat tips nudged against that barrier, the harness grinding against her ravenous little button...

“My Queen!” 

The blonde’s gaze snapped toward her advisor. “Yes, sorry?”

“You weren't paying attention again.” He groaned. “These meetings are for your benefit. How can we help you if you are a thousand miles away?”

Elsa blushed, fiddling with her hair. “Yes..., right. I am sorry. I believe I need an intermission. I feel so exhausted.”

He sighed. “I suppose it can't be helped.” Leaving the table, he added, “get some rest and we will reconvene tomorrow.”

The rest of those seated stood up, some shaking their heads. The Queen tried to catch the eye of Anna as she left, but her sister merely seemed puzzled by her behavior. Before she could approach her, one of her suitors took her arm and led her to the gardens for a private conversation, leaving Elsa alone in the room. It was so loud for such a silent place, her heartbeat thundering as its pace quickened.

Struggling to maintain her poise, she, too, left the room, heading for her bedchambers. Her thoughts raced while she sluggishly treaded on. She considered following Anna to see what they were going to talk about, but decided not to, knowing that snooping would only serve to create mistrust between them. She halted, leaning against a wall as her vision blurred. She didn't know what to do, but she certainly couldn't sleep now. How appropriate that she would feel wide awake while she was the furthest from joyous she could be. This man had visited several times and Anna was no longer turning him away. There was no mistaking what that meant.

As she sobbed, there was the sound of scuffing on the wood floor. She flinched, worried that she had been caught, but, when she looked up, there appeared to be no one there. Her brow furrowed and she wondered if someone had passed by without noticing her, but she didn't feel like she was alone. There was this lingering presence that became more pronounced as she tried to identify it. She peered out ahead of her, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes with her thumb. She could just make out an outline of something-

The Queen collapsed in the hallway, feeling only a sharp pain in her chest before losing consciousness.

 

003: Booth 164, Level Two, 14/3/16

At least she was still a Queen, the strange box had said to her. Within it, a woman with bright green hair and a shapely form had spoken to her, her demeanor warm and inviting, but very direct. Her dress had been very revealing, seemingly designed to display her curves. She’d told Elsa that she no longer had a kingdom or subjects, at least for the time being, but she would still be treated as and considered a Queen.

The similarly dressed blonde she met at the next room echoed her statements. She was still a Queen, only a Queen who served on her back. Her stomach churned inside of her as she considered what this meant, her fears being confirmed when the heavy collar was snapped shut around her neck, connecting to the headboard by a gold chain. She’d pulled on it, but found it was immovable, despite appearing to be designed from a wood of lesser quality than she’d had in her _former_ kingdom. 

She wasn't left to her own devices for long, though, the Hostess returning to her side to bind her arms behind her back, painfully. Elsa struggled, but the woman seized her braid and whispered in her ear that if she made her job difficult, she would turn a blind eye to the meaner ‘clients’. 

As she watched the Queen’s features crease in worry, she laughed, giving her breast a squeeze, smiling at the look of shock she received in response. “Be a good girl for me and I will keep you safe, ok, darling?” She lowered the wide-eyed Subject onto the bed, applying some last minute adjustments to her make up. Standing back and viewing her violet eyeshadow and rosy cheeks from Client distance, she smirked. “Hell, I might even give you a good cleaning when your shift ends,” she added, slipping her hand between Elsa legs, rubbing the outline of her musky lips through a layer of undergarments. 

Her invasive fingers persisted even when the Queen clamped her thighs shut, slowly making her clit rouse and her insides moisten. Her cheeks became hot and she squeezed harder as a damp spot formed in the fabric, despite the humiliation the ‘hostess’ was inflicting upon her. The woman leaned toward her as she continued, laying soft kisses along her sternum and pulling the neckline of her dress down, popping her breasts free. She proceeded down the slope of Elsa bosom, grabbing one orb and suckling from the other, spurred on by her suppressed moans, determine to bring more out of her.

The waiting crowd outside the ‘booth’ cheered the Hostess on rather than grow upset with her self-indulgence. The braided blonde had only been faintly aware of their presence up to this point, noticing more how much the dull roar of this area contrasted with the quiet cosyness of the first room. She was faced with a terrifying vulnerability she’d thought she'd left behind. Not even this woman’s careful manipulation of her flesh could soothe that fear, no matter how much her hips spread for her, inviting _more manipulation_.

Elsa snuck a glance at the waiting crowd, seeing that they were mostly, admittedly beautiful, women. Some looked so shy that she could feel her heart melt as the Hostess slid her panties off, inserting her fingers between her folds. The onlookers became more rowdy, yelling obscenities and calling for the Queen's attention. Chancing another peek, she beheld a nude brunette sporting a glass dildo much like the ones she made in Arendelle. She gripped it tightly, staring at the blonde slyly. As she stroked it, the man next to her hooked his fingers into her, producing loud squelches with each thrust upwards. 

Several others began stripping down and Elsa found that she couldn't keep her eyes shut, the lewd atmosphere around her becoming ever more entrancing. She tried to wrap her legs around her attending Hostess, getting jolted back to reality when she pulled away and left the bed.

She eyed the Queen hungrily, licking her lips. “I can make you tenure here so much more pleasant, so behave. I want to treat you right, but I cannot reward a bad girl.” She turned toward the Clients. “Elsa is ready for your business.”

One of the really demure looking ladies walked up to the mattress, climbed atop it and slowly crawled toward her. As she moved, she avoided looking up at the bound blonde, cautiously approaching her. Despite her position and the dull ache of her bindings, Elsa felt a ping of affection for the girl. She was so shy; she reminded her of… 

She exhibited that same sad uncertainty her baby sister would in those years following her injury, clearly wanting to connect but unable to for reasons she couldn’t understand. She would nervously shuffle, waiting for her future Queen to flee from the room and disappear into the dark corners of the castle. She must have been as lonesome as Elsa had felt, locked away in her chambers, unable to touch anything without risking harm to another. How torturous it must have been to wander the halls alone for all those-

The woman gazed directly into her eyes and her train of thought was derailed. With one last rock of her hips, she produced her her thong and thrust it into the blonde’s mouth, muffling her scream as she forced it deeper down. Her glare bore directly into Elsa as she squirmed and whined for help from the Hostess. 

“Remain quiet,” the girl said, her tone cold. She reached into one of the drawers in the nightstand and procured two long, black gloves that she slipped onto her arms, letting the second one snap into place. “I haven’t given you a reason to cry yet.”

The other Clients giggled, whether because of her statement of Elsa’s terror, she didn’t know. What she did know was that she wasn’t going to be able to ‘relax’ as this villain instructed her.


	2. Royal Consort 164

004: Booth 164, Level Two, 25/3/16

He was back again. He returned every other day and, by this repetition, Elsa found her body tingled at the very sight of him, anticipating the sensations that would soon be inflicted upon her. The man wasn't particularly rough nor aggressive, though she’d had plenty experience with the like already. As it turned out, the former Queen attracted quite a few ‘mean’ Clients and Hostess Glenda wasn't really fulfilling her side of the agreement - not that she was in any position to successfully chastise the woman for it.

Besides, just the day prior, she’d experienced a round with one of the truly unpleasant patrons of the Arcade, driven to tears as he had ravished her. Everything had ached and she leaked fluids not solely clear or white in color from both of her lower orifices. She had knelt on shuddering legs, skin beat red and mouth letting out strange noises while Glenda cleaned her in preparation for the next Client. The Hostess must have felt ...something, because her actions had not been as time efficient as usual, her gloved hands having lethargically dabbed at Elsa’s abused holes. Whether it had been sadism or pity was of no consequence to the Subject. The whole episode had left her longing for the return of the mousy fister. At least she had reminded her of Anna, to an extent, anyway.

On this particular day, the weary blonde went to ‘work’ after a sleepless night of dread, the full inhumanity of the Arcade now clear to her. She was trapped, enslaved in a place in which survival alone could promise only more pain. Throughout the first half of her shift, she was noticeably glum, to the point that the more sympathetic Clients expressed concerns… to the Hostess. Glenda did little more than shrug while the patrons were looking at her and glower at Elsa while they weren't. The former Queen found herself unphased. It wasn't as if her conditions could worsen without becoming fatal and that would solve her problem.

The blonde had been contemplating how to hang herself in her cell when her gaze drifted up to him. She nigh instantaneously felt her mood brighten. Her labial lips, which generally required much concerted effort to be aroused by these vile individuals, moistened as he neared her, throbbing with fresh engorgement. Like the previous three visits sans his wife, he crawled onto the bed and sidled up beside her. There was no prelude to their suite nor did he speak to her, but, rather, he lifted her right leg and kissed his sideways turned pelvis to her crotch.

She instinctively purred, the proximity of their groins intimate, even though their upper bodies did not share that closeness. Be it as it may that her chest was bared and covered in a sheen of her perspiration and oils and her mouth watered for oral contact, the coupling of their two sexes was enough to fulfill, at least in part, a deep yearning she felt for connection. He wasn’t Anna in more than the abundantly obvious ways, but the manner in which he took her scratched the itch of a certain nostalgic fantasy.

Elsa could close her eyes and see her royal bedchambers, partially obscured by the drapes between her bedposts, serene and quiet in late night glow; quiet, except for the soft breathing of the woman resting her head upon her breast, vibrant red hair splayed out over her bare skin. The weight of her sister’s melon is surprisingly heavy for her size, but the burden it places on the Queen’s lungs, shortening her own inhalations, is completely worth it. Their damp places darken the sheet in one spot, their joined spot, a marker of their well expressed passion for one another. She could live like this until they both wither away, the need for an heir be damned.

This man afforded her a reprieve from the joyless sessions with her Clients; he afforded her latitude to indulge herself. Then again, with him, she couldn't sink entirely into her own little world. A little part of her was always aware of his flexible manhood working in her, spearing her folds, stretching them with the swelling of his engorgement. She felt the thundering of his pulse like an organic echo as she was sure he felt the constrictions of her walls upon him, slowly milking his seminal fluid from him. She was so sticky inside and a curious glance at her waxed pubis revealed that their juices were coating his length to his very base.

She groaned, letting her head fall back, rustling her collar’s chain. She didn't know if it was residual from her other… couplings that day or simply habit, but her mascara ran with her tears. He wasn't an uncomfortable fit, despite being larger than most cocks/dildos, and he didn't batter her poor vulva. He was, in fact, a rhythmic, sensual fuck, working himself into her at this odd angle with ease. It very apparently did not amuse the waiting patrons, but neither of them seemed to care, content to fit their bodies together until he let out that telltale grunt that preceded the flooding of her cunt.

She bit her lip, eyes rolling back as her muscle spasms triggered at the moment his crown swelled in her. The cups of her elegant, if soiled, dress scraped her erect nipples, sending a chill down her spine as her back arched. As he nearly filled her with his seed, his cock popped out of her, rubbing against her clit as he finished draining himself onto her skirt, small, hot globs raining onto her pelvis. She ground against his length, assisting in the completion of his orgasm as much as her own, expelling their combined fluids onto the sheet, forming a large, damp spot that glued itself to the cleft of her bottom.

Her body relaxed, tingling with post-coital satisfaction, the urge to reach down and pet her gooey cunny restrained only by the bindings keeping her arms behind her back. With a slight groan, she flashed him a smile as he dressed himself to leave, receiving one back. She sighed, closing her eyes, carefully avoiding the realization that the rest of her day would likely be as terrible as the first half, especially now, for as long as possible. Simple mercies such as this were not be undervalued, a lesson already hard won. 

Oh, if only her dear sister could see her now.


	3. Easter Bunny 164

005: Private VIP Rooms, Level Two, 27/3/16

“I would like to try something different, if that is okay with you, Elsa.” His voice was low, a smooth and electric bass, slipping into her aural cavity like butter. She felt the hum of his oral vibrations in her womb as much as her head. Her braid fell over her right shoulder as she craned her head back to hear him better, eagerly accepting his sonic encroachment upon her ear. 

Such a cruel man, he made her wait until she responded to continue his train of thought. “ _Oh_? I certainly would appreciate a change of pace.”

“I thought you would, Snow Queen.” Her entire frame shuddered beneath him, excited energy uncontained by the biting of her creamy, purple lip. “Something seasonal, to make you feel more comfortable in your newer, considerably _warmer_ environment.” His mouth met her earlobe.

“Oh...goodness.” She heartily groaned as he retreated back to her round bottom.

His fingers spread wide as they touched her buttocks, lifting them upward as much as digging into them with his nails. The partial cleavage created by her sparkly corset teddy expanded a bit, revealing more of her pale flesh, packed into yet untorn fishnet stockings. The fluffy, cotton tail nestled at the base of her spine shifted, inched forward by his manipulation of her supple rear. With a snicker, he smacked her right cheek. She recoiled, purring.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, almost a shame that I have to do this.” He gripped a handful of the cloth, ripping the crotch of the teddy open as well as splitting her stockings at the thighs, exposing her slick lips and winking anus. “Such a fine garment.” He gave her soft places a light stroke.

“We can have more made for your subsequent visits, Sir,” the equally bunnified Hostess said. 

From her cropped, violet hair sprouted large, chocolatey ears that complemented her topless uniform. He eyed her as he absentmindedly petted Elsa’s quivering lips, eliciting little squeaks from her. He admired the woman’s buxom build, curvaceous yet fit, dusky breasts capped off by puffy pink nipples and a valley of abs broken only by the waistline of her crotchless, latex panties. Her cheeks reddened as he continued to study her.

“I-if that would please you, Sir.” Despite her apparent physical strength, she teetered in place, elbows locked at her sides.

“I believe that would be most agreeable,” he said quickly, turning his head back to the Subject, “wouldn't it, dear Queen?” His finger sunk into her folds.

“Yesss,” Elsa moaned.

He smirked, sharing a look with Hostess, beckoning her to approach. She stopped just beside the bed, grabbing an object from the nearby table that he silently gestured to. With a warm smile, he placed a hand on hers. “Not yet. So, Elsa, that would please you, to be my little snow bunny?” She moaned again. “And this?”

She inhaled sharply as his tongue met her anus, running his tip along the length of it. His hands returned to her cheeks, caressing them while he teased her ring. He started with small, brief circles and spiraled outward, brushing against the slopes of her buttocks as his lapping became more ravenous. Her opening flexed beneath him and he could feel the muscles in her buns tense in his palms. He continued working her, basking in her carnal delight, manipulating ever louder vocalizations from her. Her fingernails brushed his hair, bound wrists locking them together. He snorted, grabbing her forearm and forcing the offending limbs aside.

He began to hum as he pushed into her orifice, slathering her inner walls in his saliva as much as wriggling his tongue inside. She squirmed, only succeeding in clanking the chain connecting her collar to the headboard, his grip on her tight. She took to groaning and occasional yelps, disturbed by how pleasurable his exploration of her ass truly was. The more her body responded to him, the deeper his nails dug into her skin, provoking further movement. Her nub burned with sympathetic sensations, achingly under stimulated by brushes against the violet bedsheets. Her folds spasmed, awash in her cum.

Her back was fully arched, tongue lolling from her mouth when he finally pulled back, giving her ass a hard smack. Sticky, clear fluid drizzled from her slit, forming dark spots in the sheet. Her mind, similarly, felt like it was melting, her vision unfocused. She tried to hold herself up, so dazed that she forgot her arms were cuffed behind her back. She fell forward onto the pillow, slightly bouncing off of it, groaning in irritation. She came, yes, but was far from satisfied. Brief as this reprieve hopefully was, she couldn't help wondering if he was going to leave their session at that, feeling disappointed by the mere thought, a feeling that was not assuaged by his silence and absence from the bed.

That realization was startling. Why did she feel attached to this man? She didn't even know his name! However, she did know that he paid to use her as a sex toy like all the other Clients, whether he was courteous about it or not. But he was certainly courteous and it caused her to… warm in the same way her fantasies of her sister would. Was this what Anna saw in that suitor? Did they… do these things behind her back? 

Elsa shook, her stomach unsettled. And yet, the itch deep in her groin grew. She grimaced, feeling her arousal intensify. No matter how much it hurt, just thinking about Anna in flagrante with anyone was enough light her embers; preferably herself, but any old John would do, it seemed.

A slap to her bottom derailed her train of thought. Her surprised noise was delayed and almost seemed to be in reaction to the cool, viscous fluid being poured on her skin than the hit. As _warm_ as his hands usually were, they, too, felt chilly on her buttocks now. It wasn't the first time a client rubbed baby oil onto her rear, but it still was a jolt to the system. She did her best to relax, to enjoy the sensation of being coated in the shiny substance, knowing fully well that she would only really begin to enjoy it when he started making use of the lubrication. She hadn’t yet taken him in her ass, at least without his wife-

Her eyes widened. “What is that?!”

He chuckled. “You cannot properly celebrate Easter without chocolate eggs, silly. That would just be un-American.”

Why was she being split in two? What was an American? Why was her ass on fire? What was that big thing splitting her open? What was an American?

“Gah, it's too much.”

“Just relax, Elsa. It won't be pleasurable if you resist it.” The big thing pushed deeper inside.

She whimpered, but attempted to stop clenching her anal muscles anyway. It didn't ease the burning. Every inch forward made her shudder violently, up until the point the oval shaped intruder was completely submerged inside her. She couldn't refrain from shaking, even as it settled.

“Just relax, snow bunny. Let it melt a bit inside you.” She was initially perplexed by his statement. Then she felt it; god, did she feel it. 

At first it smudged against her inner walls; not long after, it began dripping within her, the light tap tap of liquefying chocolate tickling her nerves. And as this thick, warm chocolate filled her ass, she finally relaxed enough to realize that it was indeed chocolate! She had chocolate inside her butt, a thought both horribly nauseating and thoroughly tantalizing.

“That’s right, wink that little, chocolatey hole.” 

She snickered, unaware she had even been doing it. Feeling two sets of eyes on her backside, she complied while giving a little booty dance. Her regular and the Hostess cheered her on. 

“Absolutely lovely.” A finger scooped up some of the chocolate that had leaked out of her onto her engorged vulva and she heard the smacking of lips and some distinctly feminine moans. “Mmm, it is clearly ready. Alright, time to let that succulent treat go. Come on, snow bunny, lay us a _great, big egg_. Push it out.”

Giggling, yet incredulous, Elsa did as instructed, her sphincter slowly widening to accommodate the brown ‘treat.’ Its progress was sluggish, however, and she found that she really had to push to pass it. Excess air was expelled as she strained, creating wet, flatulent sounds. Thumbs pulled on her cheeks, spreading her ass further. The ‘egg’ peeked out, steadily poking its way out of her anus. Her heaving and shocked moans were the soundtrack to the delivery of her first egg.

Steady hands caught it as it plopped out with a final, loud fart. She heard them take bites, sharing pieces with each other. Save for a soft squeeze on her thigh, they left her out of it. That is, until the Hostess approached her, holding two small, but richly dark pieces of chocolate, thoroughly melted between her fingers. Around her mouth was a ring of the stuff and on her cheek was chocolatey mark in the shape of a kiss. She smiled her pretty smile at Elsa and outstretched an arm towards her. 

“Would you like a taste..., snow bunny?”


End file.
